


I'm in peace if I'm with you

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Small anxiety crisis, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is in peace where he is in his life now, and he wouldn’t change a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in peace if I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'll be honest with you all.... I just wanted to write a KurooKenma.

Spring was being a bit of an uncertain season this year in Japan, even thought they were already in the middle of the season the weather was warming up slowly, like the winter was being stubborn about leaving. Storms were being frequents and the flowers were having problems to flourish, delaying the matsuris and hanamis because it was impossible to go outside without an umbrella or thick clothes. It wasn’t a surprise to turn on the television and see people talking to no end about global warming and other issues that were probably the cause of this unusual weather in the land of the rising sun.

The past week was filled with pouring rain and cloudy mornings, not a single glimpse of the sun or the blue of the sky. If everyone would be honest, it has been a depressing season in the capital. Even though Tokyo seemed unfazed, awake as ever, his streets pulsing with life as veins, its citizen couldn’t hide their moping state. Like the Sakura trees that were incapable to bloom, Tokyo’s residents seemed gloomier than ever, all of them craving the sun like ants crave sugar. But for the first time in all of those sad weeks, the sun decided to rise with full strength and knock out all the oppressive grey clouds that were blocking the view of the beautiful blue sky. As much as the temperature hasn’t warm up too much, it was still a better climate to go out in this Sunday morning. Even the little birds decided to sing, bringing life for the first sunny day since the beginning of the winter. Maybe this was an indication that finally the weather would start to be good and the life would be back in that concrete jungle.

Oblivious to all that, in a tiny apartment in the third floor of a small building near one of the parks in the city was a young couple sleeping peacefully, naked bodies interlaced in a cozy embrace below the blankets. The sun wasn’t so high that would disturb their peace, the big Sakura three that stands sturdy in front of their window gave the bedroom a natural shield against the sunbeams, which was good in morning like this when they had forgotten to close the curtains because neither of them had considered that maybe in the next morning, their only free morning in the week, the sun would decide to come back in full force.

It was a little after nine in the morning when a little noise of a really small bell starts to wake up the blonde one as, like a clock, the fury creature begins to escalate his small body in the direction of his face. The tiny paws exercising enough pressure on Kenma’s body that he couldn’t keep sleeping. The timing proved to be perfect as he opened his eyes to find big green eyes glaring at him from above.

“ Pitch, you’re heavy… “, the blonde one murmur to the black cat that was sitting in his chest, completely unfazed by Kenma’s complaints. The cat meowed quietly, looking somewhat anxious for Kenma to move and do what he needs to do. The small blonde sighs in defeat, taking the cat out of his chest so he could get up, but the strong and long arm around his body didn’t let him sit. He looks to his side, his amber eyes passing by Kuroo’s sleeping face, smiling softly because he never get used to the fact that he wasn’t sleeping alone anymore.

“ Tetsu…. Wake up…. Your arm is too heavy and I need to get up. “, Kenma whispers, his tiny fingers tracing the line of the older man’s jaw.

Kuroo frowns softly, humming something incoherent and pulling Kenma closer to his chest, sleepily adjusting himself to the smaller one’s frame. Kenma laughs quietly, hiding his mouth in his hand. It’s always hard to wake up Kuroo on Sundays. The man works so much in the week that Sunday he looks like a corpse until midday. But Kenma really needs to get up, mostly because now that his body was awake he was starting to feel his necessities coming.

“ Tetsu, please, I need to pee. “ He mumbles and when he hears Kuroo sighing, he knows he had won. Kuroo’s arm leaves his waist and Kenma hurry up to get out of the bed before the other could change his mind and decide to glue him in the bed again. The black cat followed him to the bathroom, complaining quietly when Kenma closed the door without letting him in. As much as he loves Pitch Black, he refuses to be watched while doing his necessities.

He walks out of the bathroom after doing his personal hygiene, observing that Kuroo had moved and now was lying in his stomach, the sheet in the low of his back giving Kenma the perfect view of the tanned skin of Kuroo’s back and his broad shoulders. It isn’t a secret that he loves those shoulders, and he also loves to see his own scratches in the other man’s skin. Contrary to popular beliefs, Kenma is uncontrollably possessive when it comes to Kuroo, much to the latter amusement. 

The blonde one searches in the ground for some underwear, aware that he had let the balcony’s door’s curtains opened in the night before. He put on the first he grabbed, and he’s sure it’s Kuroo’s, but he didn’t mind, he will just put some food to the pets and then head back to bed. It’s too early to be awake in a Sunday morning.

He padded out the bedroom and soon finds Sandman, their gold retriever, sleeping in the wooden floor in front of the balcony’s door, enjoying the sun that was lightening that spot. So that’s why he wasn’t in the bedroom trying to sneak onto their bed, Kenma thought as he walks to the kitchen to put some food for both of the pets. Pitch Black and Sandman come from the same shelter. Kuroo had fallen in love with them after he visited the shelter with Akaashi to find a puppy to Bokuto. It took a while to Kenma to accept the adoption of old animals, he was afraid that they would end up dying too soon and he would be wrecked by this, but two years after the adoption he couldn’t imagine his life without those two elderly animals.

He walks back to the bedroom after he feed the pets, closing it so they wouldn’t bother Kuroo so early. He stopped by the window take of the piece of clothe he had put on a few minutes ago, slightly leaning in the warm glass. He closes his eyes for a second, drinking in the warmth of the sun that was coming from behind the thick branches of the tree. Kenma loves the life he had build together with Kuroo in those five years living together, and as much as he knows Kuroo wouldn’t like to him to think about this, Kenma can’t help but imagine what he would do if everything comes to an end out of nowhere.

Kenma chews his bottom lip, his always so calm eyes passing through Kuroo’s body. He loves Kuroo, he loves Kuroo so much. He had always being in love with Kuroo, since they met in the kindergarten’s sandbox twenty-two years ago. He was delighted when Kuroo asked him out in his first year in college. “ _Out like in a date?_ ”, he had asked him that night. “ _Yes._ ”, Kuroo had answered, simply as he always do.

They had been together since then, moving in together after a couple years of dating, no one found it weird at all. Apparently they were actually surprised that they only started dating in the college and not in high school as everyone believed. Kenma’s life had been perfect since that day in kindergarten when Kuroo asked Kenma if he wanted to help with the castle he was doing to defeat the werewolf. As much as Kenma knew that werewolves couldn’t be real, he accepted because it hadn’t anything in hell that would make him say no to that bright smile. But a thought had never left his mind in all those years: What if Kuroo get bored and decided that he didn’t want Kenma anymore?

He chewed his bottom lip with more strength, feeling his heart starting to beat faster as he thinks about this. What if Kuroo find someone better? Kuroo works with a lot of smart people in the lab and Kenma knows how Kuroo loves being with smart people. Kenma is smart, but he doesn’t understand about what Kuroo does, he understands about computers and video games. Is it smart enough? Anyone could understand about those things if they google it, right? He can hear Kuroo’s voice faintly saying that he is being silly and that this wasn’t true. But right now his own voice was louder than Kuroo’s, basically screaming that he wasn’t enough.

He knows he isn’t enough. If there’s a thing that Kenma knows is that he isn’t enough. He isn’t enough for Kuroo or for Pitch Black and Sandman. He isn’t enough for his friends. Fuck it, he wasn’t enough to his mother and that was why he got kicked out in the first place. He knows that, he knows that he is a burden. Kuroo always says that this isn’t true, that he isn’t a burden and that his mother and his stepfather were two stupid that couldn’t deal with Kenma’s sexuality and that nothing was his fault. But this isn’t true, Kenma knows it isn’t. He knows the truth and he is afraid of the day that Kuroo will finally notice that he is a waste of his time, that he didn’t worth any troubles that he got Kuroo into in all those years.

His heart was beating painfully, punching his ribcage like he was trying to go out, to run away from Kenma and his problems. In his mind he couldn’t hear anything beside the voices, his own voices, screaming that soon or later Kuroo would find out, and his friends would find out and even his pets. All of them would find out that they doesn’t need all this trouble, they doesn’t need all the problems that Kenma carries with himself. They could just go away and be free of all those trouble. Like his mother had done, and his father before her. Like his heart was trying to do. Kenma isn’t worth of anyone time, he knows it, the voices in his head never let him forget.

“Kenma….?”, he heard someone calling from far away, “Kenma.”, the person call again from somewhere near now. He feels a hand on his own and he hadn’t noticed that he had slide down to the ground. He remove his hands from his ears, another thing he hadn’t noticed he had done, lifting his eyes to meet a gentle look, “Tetsu.”

“Hey, babe…. Are you fine? “, the older man’s asks softly, one of his hands going to Kenma’s cheek, caressing softly there with the back of his knuckles. “S-Sorry.”, the blonde one mumbles, biting his lower lip again, harder this time. The pain shock travels his body and he noticed that he had opened a wound in his lip. Nothing abnormal, he thought as he runs his tongue in the injury, cleaning the small puddle of blood. 

“It’s okay, you know you don’t have nothing to be sorry.”, Kuroo smiles, getting up and then leaning down, picking up the smaller one in his arms and walking to the bed with him. He lay Kenma down in the mattress, leaning again in the direction of the younger man and kissing the tip of his nose. Kuroo then sat down beside Kenma, slowly sliding himself until he was lying in the bed, his head in the pillows. He gave Kenma enough time to breathe before he locked the blonde in a bear hug.

“ I love you.”, he mumbles in the dark roots of the younger one’s hair, “ I love you so, so much.”

Kenma’s hands find place on Kuroo’s chest, pressing his fingertips against the warm skin of the older man. Kenma snuggle closer to the other, drinking on Kuroo’s warmth and calm aura. He leans his forehead against the raven haired man’s chest, taking a deep breath and letting Kuroo’s distinct smell fills his head and calm him down. He feels the older man’s long fingers caressing his head, massaging the scalp in soothing movements that Kuroo knows too well that always works on Kenma when he has that kind of crisis. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up….”, Kenma whispers, his eyes closed. He feels Kuroo leaning a little more in his direction, a soft kiss being pressed against Kenma’s dark roots. 

“Don’t be silly…”, Kuroo mumbles into the blonde one’s hair, squeezing him lightly in his arms. 

Kenma sighs deeply, soft noises that sound too much like a purr leaving his lips. Kuroo’s hand went down the smaller man’s back, caressing slowly the bare skin in a sweet massage. Kuroo is always prepared for Kenma’s breakdowns, he never get lost or do something wrong. They know each other for so long that all the things that he needs to do to put Kenma out of his down mood are engraved in his memory like fire. He always knew how to deal with Kenma, and when the small blonde decided that he didn’t want to continue his treatment with pills because of his mental illness, Kuroo was confident enough that he would be able to handle Kenma’s mood swings just fine. 

Most of the time Kenma is just insecure about the things that he had conquered in all those years, the trauma of being kicked out by his own mother hadn’t leave his mind and he always went back to this kind of thoughts. Kuroo wished he could do more about those thoughts, he wishes that he could make Kenma understand that he would never leave and that nothing that had happened five years ago were the blonde’s fault. But something inside Kenma’s head didn’t let him believe in Kuroo when the raven haired man tries to explain to him that everything is fine. Something seems to always erase Kuroo’s word in the most random moments, and then Kenma will have an anxiety crisis about the same topic, over and over again. Kuroo didn’t mind have to come back to the same conversation again, to say the same things in different ways. He didn’t mind because he loves Kenma more than anything and if he will need to spend the rest of their lives convincing Kenma in different ways that he will not leave then he will do this with pleasure.

When the blonde one seemed calmer, his breathe even again and he wasn’t trembling anymore, the older man moved away slightly, turning around to search for something in the nightstand. Kenma kept himself quiet, already knowing what Kuroo was doing, and frankly he was eager to this. Kuroo turns back to the younger, handing him a black marker. Kenma allowed himself to smile faintly, grabbing the marker and looking over Kuroo’s body slowly. Kuroo was just patiently waiting for Kenma to decide what he wanted to do, caressing softly the younger man’s hip with his thumb.

The blonde finally decided what he needed now, so he pull Kuroo closer enough to their body touch, Kuroo’s front against Kenma’s side. He then pulled the raven haired man’s arm around himself, in a way where Kuroo’s arm would be in the perfect position to Kenma to draw on it. In the entire process Kuroo let himself be moved like a doll, waiting to Kenma to finish adjusting them without bothering to ask what the blonde would do. He knows that Kenma needs some time in silence now and he’ll respect this.

Kenma took of the marker cap off with his teeth, spitting it away from them and pouting faintly when he heard Kuroo’s chuckle. He then looks at Kuroo’s bicep, chewing his own bottom lip for a couple second before he finally touches the tanned skin with the marker tip. His first line was slightly blurry and he frowns, taking a deep breath so he could calm himself completely before continuing. He then redraws the first line, making it neat before he could proceed with the other lines. He didn’t need to look at Kuroo to know that the older man was with his eyes closed. Kuroo prefers to see the drawing when it’s finished.

Kenma keep tracing the drawing in the other’s flesh, concentrated in making it perfect. He had always been perfectionist with his drawings, one of the reasons why he became the main characters designer in the company that he is working today. But as much as he loves to draw in the computer and bring to life his characters making them three dimensional, he loves drawing on Kuroo even more. Kuroo is his perfect canvas and all the drawings the he had draw in the soft tanned skin were his favorites. He couldn’t think in one that he had disliked, and he remembers every single one.

It took him almost an hour to finish the drawing. The only moment when they move was when Kenma asked Kuroo to catch the makeup remover so he could clean up the wrong parts of the drawing. But beside this moment, they didn’t talk or move, the only noise in the bedroom being their breaths. Kenma isn’t sure, but he suspects that Kuroo had fallen asleep at some point. The blonde reaches for the marker cap, shifting a little to get closer so he could catch it. “ Have you finished?”, Kuroo’s husky voice startled Kenma, but he smiles as he nods to the older.

Kuroo looks down to his own arm, chuckling as he saw what Kenma drew in his skin. Even though he had used only a black marker to do all the drawing, Kenma had managed to draw an amazingly detailed battle tank in whale format, complete with waves and all. “I love your imagination…”, Kuroo chuckles and Kenma pouts slightly, “I’m serious. I love it. It’s fantastic.”

Kenma blushes with the compliments, he had never learned how to take compliments from Kuroo because the raven haired one say them so honestly that leaves Kenma without knowing what to do. “ I just drew the first thing that came into my mind…”, Kenma mumbles and Kuroo smiles to him, pulling him closer to steal a kiss from the smaller man’s lips. “I know and I think it’s amazing.”, Kuroo whispers against Kenma’s lips.

Kuroo kissed the blonde again, deepening the contact slowly so Kenma would have time to withdraw if he wasn’t comfortable with the contact. But he didn’t, instead Kenma reaches for the older man’s lips, his tongue clasping against Kuroo’s as he deepens the kiss himself. The kiss was slow and calm since they knew each other too much they also know that they didn’t need to rush. Kuroo lifts his hand, placing it on Kenma’s cheek, his thumb caressing softly the blonde’s cheekbone. Kenma holds Kuroo’s side, pressing his fingertips in the soft flesh, trying to pull Kuroo even closer than he already was. They kissed until they were out of air.

“ Are you feeling better, babe? “, Kuroo whispers against Kenma’s lips, their foreheads touching softly. Kenma nods, his eyes still closed and he reaches for Kuroo’s lips again, kissing him slowly and taking his time to appreciate the feeling of the older man’s lips against his own. “ Thank you…”, the blonde one whispers back and he can feel Kuroo’s smile against his lips.

“Let’s have some breakfast, I’m hungry. “, the raven haired one says after a while, moving away slowly until he could get up. Kenma opened his eyes, looking lazily at his boyfriend who was now searching for his underwear in the floor. “I’m wearing it.”, Kenma says in a quiet voice, blushing faintly.

“Oh. So I think I’ll have to cook naked.”, Kuroo teases and Kenma pouts, “So possessive.”, the older one laughs. Kenma pull the blanket over himself, hiding from the sight of the other. It always surprises him how easy Kuroo can pull him out of his bad mood. He hears the door being open, “I’ll make something to eat, alright? Then we can go for a walk with Sandman.”, Kuroo says, stepping out the door.

“Wait. Are you naked?”, Kenma asks quietly from beneath the blanket, frowning in the dark when he heard Kuroo’s laugh. “ Get up and come to see if I have clothes on.”, Kuroo teases, and Kenma can hear his smirk. As much as he didn’t want to get up, or to eat, he knows that Kuroo wouldn’t have problem in get out of their bedroom naked. He had done it before and Kenma can’t help but burn in jealously when he remembered that one of their neighbors from the building across the road was in the balcony and saw his boyfriend naked walking around in their living room.

Kenma got up from the bed, kicking the blanket away and almost falling in the ground because the fabric was still tangled in his legs. He manages to find his own boxers, changing the one that he was using and also putting his shorts. The small blonde walks out the bedroom, feeling Pitch Black brush in his angles, so he bend down and pick the cat in his arms before walking slowly to the kitchen. To his relief, Kuroo had clothes on. Kuroo was using grey sweatpants and Kenma knows he had no underwear.

“What do you want to eat?”, Kuroo asks while searching for their cups in the cupboard. Sandman got up in his hind paws, placing his forepaws on Kuroo’s side, and started to snuffle on Kuroo’s armpit. “Isn’t it too early to you to start with your weird fetishes, Sandy?”, Kuroo laughs, bumping his hip slowly in the dog to try to make him get back in the ground. Kenma tries to suppress his smile, hiding it in the cat’s black fur.

“Waffles. “, Kenma says after a while when he was sure he had manage to not smiles too brightly. “So waffle it is.”, Kuroo smiles to him from above his shoulder, starting to gather the ingredients. Sandman had gave up on snuffle Kuroo’s armpit and decided that he wanted Kenma’s attention, so he walks to the blonde, bumping his nose onto Kenma’s leg. The blonde fit the cat on his shoulder, holding him with one hand while he uses the other to pat the dog, “ Do you want me to walk Sandman while you cook?”, he asks to the older.

“No, babe. The sun is out. Let’s walk for a while after the breakfast. We can have lunch in that restaurant near the station that allow pets.”, Kuroo answers, starting to mixing the ingredients to make the waffle dough. Kenma nods, putting the black cat in the counter before walking to the balcony’s door and opening it so Sandman could at least take a breath while they were eating.

Kenma walks back to the kitchen, hugging Kuroo from behind and pressing his forehead against the other’s back muscles. “I’m sorry for today. I don’t what happened. I was fine in a moment and then, out of nowhere, my thoughts started to get confusing.”, he mumbles, sighing heavily against the other’s skin.

“It’s alright, I’m not mad or anything, babe. I know you sometimes get overwhelmed by things and that your head is too much to you to handle.”, Kuroo says in a calm and sweet tone, letting Kenma stay glued in his back, “I’m here for you, ok? “, He looks over his shoulder, smiling to the blonde locks. 

“I know.” , Kenma murmurs, squeezing Kuroo softly between his arms. He brushes his nose slowly on Kuroo’s back, smiling when he feels the older man shivering against the innocent touch, “You’re such a perv sometimes.”, he teases, kissing the middle of Kuroo’s back lightly.

“I’m not!”, Kuroo fakes an offended tone,” You’re the one abusing me.”, this time Kenma laughs quietly. They stay like this while Kuroo was making the waffles. Their years together had taught them how to move around hugged and their height difference help too. After a few minutes Kuroo had finished the breakfast and he and Kenma walked with their plate to the couch so they could eat while watching something in the television. Sunday morning’s programs are the worst but they settle in some channel just to have some white noise.

They ate in peace, silent because even after those years Kenma’s still a quiet person, as much as his personality had change a bit and he had become a little more open. Pitch Black jumped onto the couch, lying down between them with his belly to the air, purring softly when Kuroo placed his hand there. Sandman was in the balcony, enjoying the sun while waiting for them to finish their breakfast, already knowing that they would go out for a walk after this because it is what they usually do in their mornings.

After the breakfast they went to their room to change their clothes, the sun outside encouraging them to use a little less fabric. Kuroo choose a black short and a white tank top while Kenma preferred to use a jeans rompers with a baby pink t-shirt underneath it. Kenma puts the leash on Sandman, who was waiting for them patiently at the door, while Kuroo closes the balcony’s door so Pitch Black would be safe inside the house. They then slip into their sneakers, walking out the apartment with the dog. Their building didn’t have an elevator so they walk to the stairs, walking down carefully because Sandman is starting to lose his sight because of his age and since the staircase is dimly lit the dog end up a little lost if they walk too fast.

The road outside wasn’t that full so they could let the leash loose and Sandman could sniff around as much as he wanted. Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand, swinging them slowly between their bodies and Kenma tried his best to hide his smile. He likes when Kuroo do small things like this one, it gave him the feeling of domesticity that he loves so much. Sandman finds something interested in one of the bush in the side of their building and he yanks Kenma’s wrist a little. “Hey, stop you.”, Kuroo says with an authoritative voice and the golden retriever stops right away, looking guiltily at them over his shoulder, “ Don’t give me this look.”

“Don’t be mean with him…”, Kenma says with a soft laugh, petting Sandman’s head when the dog walked back to them. Kuroo grimaces to him, making him laughs a little more, “You spoil him too much, babe.”, the raven haired man says with an smile and Kenma pouts softly. They continue to walk as Sandman finds another interest thing to investigate, neither of them being bothered by the fact that they were letting their dog lead the way. Kuroo just makes sure to keep their rhythm slow so Kenma and Sandman wouldn’t be too tired in the end of their walk.

They entered in the park near their building, walking even slower because now Sandman has so many things to sniff that he didn’t go too far without stopping. Kenma took advantage of their calm rhythm to hook his arm on Kuroo’s so they could be even closer and he could lean against the older man’s arm. It always surprises Kuroo when Kenma starts to be clingy, but he enjoys it way too much to say something. Fortunately as the years passes by them, Kenma had started to feel more confident on being clingy in public, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise to see them walking like this or even more hugged than this.

“Bro! Kenma!”, someone screams in the distance and they didn’t even need to turn around to knows that it is Bokuto. But they turn around anyways soon finding Bokuto a few meters away from them, holding Akaashi’s hand while the former setter was keep Hiccup, their Doberman, away from a group of frightened girls. “Bro! Keiji!”, Kuroo smiles brightly and Kenma gives them a small smile too.

Hiccup trots to them as soon as he sees Sandman, the older dog wagging his tail excitedly when he hears the Doberman bark. Akaashi almost trips on his feet when Hiccup yanks him while trying to get near the golden retriever, Bokuto being the only thing that prevented his fall. “Oi, Hiccup! Control yourself, you’ll hurt your mom!”, Bokuto scowls but the dog didn’t really listen to him, too excited with Sandman’s presence. 

“Bo, you need to learn how to control your dog. Keiji can’t handle two bratty kids. He already has to deal with you. “, Kuroo smirks as he and Kenma walks toward the duo. Bokuto pokes his tongue at his best friend, “Shut up, you ass, not every dog is easy to deal like Sandy.”

When they finally were near each other, Hiccup excitedly walks around Sandman, sniffing him while wagging his tail. Sandman reciprocates the excitement and soon they were playing around their owners because luckily they had become friends since the beginning. The four men initiate a calm conversation as they let their dogs play, not even bothering to walk around since both Hiccup and Sandman seemed very happy in stay right there where they are.

Kuroo and Bokuto had gone to the same college and also had shared the dorm while they were there, and for some weird coincident the same had happened with Kenma and Akaashi. So they didn’t let their high school friendship die in all those years, it actually turned into something even more special. Bokuto and Akaashi were there when Kuroo decided that he had have enough and invaded Kenma’s house to take him out of his mother’s claws. Bokuto had being the one who had held Kenma’s stepdad when he had tried to hit Kenma while the blonde was trying to pack his things with Akaashi. Akaashi had being the one who hugged Kenma while the smaller was in panic because of the shits his mother had screamed before disown him. 

The owlish couple is really special for the cats, and it’s reciprocal. Both Kuroo and Kenma had helped Bokuto and Akaashi during their turbulent relationship, because in the first years of their relationship they had to keep everything in secret to not harm Bokuto’s volleyball career and this wore out both of them after a while, almost driving them to a break up if it wasn’t for the cat-like couple to intervene. Kenma had always been the ears to both of them, always willing to hear them rambling about how difficult things were between them and trying to advise them the best he could. Kuroo had always being their rock, always there to prevent them from breaking, always being the voice of reason and the hands where they could find support. In the end, it’s a mistake to say that the both couples are where they are today because of each other. 

When Kuroo and Kenma moved together to their current apartment, Bokuto decided that it would be good if they live near them so Akaashi wouldn’t be totally alone during the volleyball’s season when Bokuto has to travel a lot. They end up living in a small build across the park, only a ten minutes walk from Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment. So it isn’t a surprise to them to bump into each other during the days and they always end up going out to eat together. They even do their groceries together, Akaashi and Kenma always joining forces to control Bokuto and Kuroo and prevent them to buy the whole cereal section.

So meetings like this aren’t uncommon for them, and neither was the decision to have lunch together. They walk around the park with the dogs for a while, letting Sandman and Hiccup play with other dogs and people. When Sandman started to show signs of fatigue, they decided to go to the restaurant and eat something. The restaurant where they decided to go wasn’t unknown to them. They actually were current customers there because it’s the only restaurant that is pet friendly and their staff treats Sandman and Hiccup really well. There’s even a pet’s menu with special foods for dogs and cats.

They entered the restaurant, choosing a table in the balcony, the waiters coming to talk with them and with the dogs since they know everyone in the small place. They talk a lot during the dinner, Bokuto talking about his next championship and Kenma confiding to him some secrets of his next game. Kuroo and Akaashi end up talking about work, since they work together in the same laboratory and their last study was almost ending. Bokuto and Kenma like to hear the duo of raven haired men talking about the lab. Scientists’ gossip is extremely endearing, but when they start to talk about the actual study neither of them understands and Kuroo and Akaashi end up having to teach them about the subject.

The lunch was peaceful and when they were walking out the restaurant to part ways, Akaashi invited Kuroo and Kenma to have dinner with them in the next day at their house. Bokuto was delighted when Kuroo and Kenma agreed, Kenma saying that he would do everything possible to leave his job early so they could enjoy the night. The said goodbye and even after Kuroo and Kenma had turning the corner they still could listen to Bokuto talking about cardboard games that he and Akaashi have to take out the closet to them to play in the next night. 

The walk they made back to their apartment was filled with a comfortable silent, and Kuroo could feel how relaxed Kenma was, the shadow of a smile never leaving the blonde’s thin lips. Kenma was really feeling well after the lunch they had, because the company of their friends always makes him happy, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud. He knows everyone knows this and that he didn’t need to tell them how much he enjoys to be surrounded by them. Kenma also loves to watch Kuroo talking with their friends, he likes to observe how his boyfriends interact with people he likes. Watching Kuroo interacting with different kind of people is Kenma’s guilty pleasure. Kuroo is entertaining to watch.

They finally walk into their house, slipping out of their shoes and taking out Sandman’s leash. The old dog walks to his bed beside the TV hack, lying down to take a nap, tired from walking and playing with Hiccup. Kuroo walks to the bathroom to take a shower, letting the door open in a silent invitation to Kenma to join him. The small blonde accept the invitation without thinking twice, walking to the bathroom while taking out his clothes. They don’t have much time to do this kind of thing during the week, so in the Sunday they usually spend every single second possible glued to each other. 

They shower quickly, neither of them really wanted to take a bath after it so they didn’t even bother to fill up the ofuro. Kuroo dropped himself in the mattress after putting on only his boxer briefs and Kenma chuckles, deciding to follow the older man’s lead and stay in his briefs because he really likes the contact between their skins. They stay like this for a while, enjoying the silence since for them silence isn’t something weird, but actually a precious kind of communication. They understand each other in their silence, and the relaxed and calm one that they were right now was perfect in both of their opinions.

Kenma hears Kuroo’s breath ease and he smiles as he sees that yes, Kuroo had fallen asleep. He imagines that Kuroo is actually pretty tired, since the older man had coming home really late because of the end of the study. He never complains because he knows how it is and Kuroo never complains when Kenma need to stay the night in the studio to finish the game because the deadline is close. They have a really understanding relationship that makes Kenma feels at ease about his life 95% of the time. 

From time to time he have some bad crisis that lead him into a tornado of feelings and doubts, but Kuroo is always there to him, completely ready to be his rock and to keep his face out of the water to prevent him to drown in his own darkness. Kuroo is his peace and Kenma couldn’t be happier with this, with his life. As much as his pass always haunts him, bringing back bad memories to freak him out, he knows that now he is okay. He has his pets, his friends, his job and his boyfriend. Kenma is in peace where he is in his life now, and he wouldn’t change a single thing.

The small blonde snuggles against the raven haired man, sighing softly when he finally manages to get comfortable there. Kuroo moves slightly in his sleep, hugging Kenma  
against his chest and burying his face in the bleached hair and sighing contently. It doesn’t take much time to Kenma to fall asleep in the embrace, his morning breakdown already forgotten in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk Haikyuu!! to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
